Sinning by silence
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Algo para aliviar un poco lo que viene sucediendo en los últimos capítulos... espero que les guste!


Nota: No me tienen muy contenta los últimos episodios de Castle. Así que aquí va un poco de luz a la oscuridad que estamos pasando últimamente. Espero que para el final de temporada, realmente estemos contentos como dicen que estaremos.

**Sinning by silence…**

**By elisabeth-p**

Dos semanas transcurren desde la conversación que Kate tuvo con Lanie en su apartamento. Dos semanas desde que Kate comenzó a convencerse de que debe hablar con Castle, de que debe ser sincera respecto a lo que siente por él, porque es mejor perderlo porque no funcionó, que perderlo sin nunca haberlo intentado. Dos semanas en las cuales Kate ha amagado miles de veces a hablar, pero siempre algo se lo ha impedido, o mejor dicho, siempre ha dejado que algo se lo impida. Además del echo de que Castle no esta muy accesible últimamente.

Pero luego de ver como nuevamente él se ostenta frente a sus ojos con una nueva mujerzuela, otra rubia y flacucha que parece que saliera de la misma fabrica de ensamblaje que todas las anteriores, Kate se ha decidido a hablar de una vez por todas. No soporta mas verlo con otras mujeres, no aguanta mas sentir el vacío que él le esta haciendo últimamente, extraña el café que le traía todos los días, compartir alguna comida, sincronizar sus pensamientos, extraña las sonrisas y miradas que compartían, añora al Castle del cual se enamoro. Y ella sabe que ese Castle existe, pero que por algún motivo que desconoce, él ha decidido reflotar a su antiguo yo, el disfraz.

Tras una noche de mal sueño, pensando y repensando, llorando y resistiéndose al dolor que siente, repasando una y otra vez que pudo haber cambiado a Castle, Kate se levanta decidida a hablar. Lo llama simulando un nuevo caso y le pasa la supuesta dirección de la escena del crimen. Pero en verdad lo cita en un parque, alejado de la comisaria y de sus propios apartamentos, para poder hablar sin que nadie ni nada los interrumpa.

Kate se viste rápidamente y de camino al parque compra dos cafés. Mientras maneja hacia el sitio del encuentro empieza a temer que él no aparezca o peor, que aparezca junto a alguna de sus mujeres. Comienza a repasar miles de escenarios posibles, dudando a veces si realmente confesarse ante él o huir como siempre lo hizo. Pero finalmente estaciona su coche y camina por el parque hasta los columpios, y piensa que es una buena idea esperarlo allí. Una vez, sentada en columpios similares, le pidió que esperara por ella, ahora le pedirá que le de una oportunidad sentada casi en el mismo lugar.

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que Kate vislumbra a Castle bajar de un taxi. Su corazón enseguida se acelera, respira profundo y lo llama: -¡Castle! Por aquí.

Él levanta la mirada que llevaba perdida en el piso, y se acerca hacia donde ella lo espera.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? ¿Tanto tarde que me lo perdí?

Ella le extiende uno de los cafés. El duda pero lo toma.

-Gracias, no tenías que traerme nada.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Beckett, ¿Dónde esta la escena del crimen?

-No hay ninguna escena del crimen, Castle. Perdóname, te mentí. Una vez más.

Él ante esas últimas palabras enseguida se pone tieso y se le endurece el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Beckett? ¿Para que me llamaste?

-Por favor siéntate, Rick. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella le hace señas de que tome asiento en el columpio de al lado. Él duda, la mira serio y luego accede.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, hay cosas que debo hacer…

-Por favor, Castle. Han pasado semanas ya, no sé que te ha hecho cambiar, pero es evidente que algo te ha pasado. Puedo ver en tu rostro que algo te ofusca, puedo sentir en tu trato que ese algo tiene que ver conmigo. Te pido por favor que me digas qué sucede. Qué te hice. Qué cambio entre nosotros dos.

Castle sin poder ocultar su enfado, mantiene la mirada hacia el frente, sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Beckett, no es necesario que hagamos esto.

-Diablos, Castle. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos, así que no me digas que no es necesario hablar.

-No tengo nada que decir. Si quieres decir algo tú, hazlo. Te escucho.

Kate no puede evitar sollozar, pero se seca las lagrimas que comienzan a caer, no esta dispuesta a derrumbarse ahí mismo.

-Vine decidida a hablar contigo, Castle, y eso hare… Antes de ir hacia el principio, voy a empezar por el final… Tengo miedo, Castle. Mucho miedo de perderte. Por eso no hable antes. Pero dado que estoy perdiéndote de todos modos, he decidido dejar de prolongarlo...

Rick frunce el seño y gira su rostro hacia ella mirándola sin comprender sus palabras.

-…Soy una persona complicada, a veces neciamente, pero así soy. Creí que me conocías y aceptabas eso de mí, pero fue utópico de mi parte pensar eso. Siempre tuve en mente una meta irreal, de que un día yo dejaría de ser complicada, y tú aun estarías allí esperando por mí, y todo seria perfecto. Pero la vida no es así. Ahora lo comprendo. Me dedico a resolver asesinatos, día a día veo sueños inconclusos, y no fui capaz de ver hacia mi propia vida.

-Beckett, detente. No se realmente de que diablos estas hablando.

-Estoy hablando de que te amo, Castle.

Se quedan un instante mirándose a los ojos. Él incrédulo y sorprendido de lo que oye, ella sin creer haberlo finalmente dicho.

-¿No fue suficiente lastimarme una vez? ¿De verdad continuaras con eso?

Kate lo mira sin entender.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que nunca olvidaste, Beckett, que nunca dejaste de recordar lo que te dije aquel día en el cementerio. Pero elegiste jugar conmigo, ignorarlo… ¿Tan difícil era mirarme a la cara y decirme la verdad?

-Castle, tu me conoces, yo sé que si. Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos. Si no hable y opte por mentir es porque no estaba lista para hacerle frente a lo que siento por ti.

-¿Y por qué tengo que creerte ahora?

-Por que jamás en la vida hice esto. Nunca me aventure sobre arenas movedizas sin saber si podría salir. Pero estas ultimas semanas, Castle, sintiéndote tan lejos, viéndote tan distante, tan serio conmigo, y además de las peroratas de Lanie, me di cuenta que era ahora o nunca. Que la vida se trata de arriesgarse, y era momento de que yo dejara de ser una cobarde y me aventure.

-Estoy realmente resentido contigo, Beckett. Jamás imagine que tú me lastimarías tanto. Eras la última persona en el mundo de la que esperaba eso.

Ella deja caer más y mas lagrimas, mientras extiende una mano hacia él invitándolo a tomarla.

Castle la mira, y tras pensarlo unos instantes, finalmente acepta su mano y la aprieta fuerte mientras la lleva hacia sus labios y la besa.

-Eras la última persona en el mundo a la que deseaba lastimar, Rick. De verdad.

Él no puede deshacerse de su enfado por completo, pero interiormente sabe que esa mujer puede con él, y ahora que le ha dicho que lo ama, él sabe que no podrá permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo más.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucede ahora, Kate?

Ella le dedica una media sonrisa.

-Ahora están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, sabes lo que siento y se lo que sientes, supongo que es momento de decidir si adentrarnos en el juego o retirarnos sin participar.

Él la mira profundamente a los ojos, ella lo mira también intentando adivinar cual va a ser su resolución.

-No hay enojo que valga la pena perderme esta oportunidad.

Ambos se sonríen, Kate solloza aun más y se enrosca a él en un abrazo.

Luego, se separan, y ella lo besa dulcemente posando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de él. Y al separarse, él la besa a ella. Y así pasan toda la mañana, besándose, caminando de la mano por el parque y abrazándose fuerte como si quisieran fusionarse los dos en uno.

Los dos tienen por delante asuntos que resolver, mentiras que aclarar, enojos que disolver… pero lo más importante es que se tienen el uno al otro, y nada del mundo lo va a cambiar.

**Fin…**


End file.
